Five Years, Ten Years, Thirty Years
by dickard23
Summary: It took five years for Kya to tell Lin how she felt. It took five years for Lin to change her mind. It took ten years for Tenzin to regret abandoning his children. It took another ten years for his former family to forgive him.
1. Five Years

AN: Assume for this fic that Pema, although younger than Tenzin and Lin isn't that much younger. There's no under-aged nastiness in here.

* * *

><p><strong>September 145AG<strong>

Kya was Lin's maid of honor. As children, they promised to do this for one another, but Kya never thought she'd fall in love with Lin.

At first, she thought it was just a crush. Lin was with Tenzinm and Kya accepted that. She would find someone new and all would be normal again. Once the waterbender finished school, she decided to travel the world. She went to the Fire Nation and got fresh fire flakes before seeing a show at the dreaded Ember Island Playhouse. She explored the Ruins of Taku, the remnants of Wan Shi Tong's library and all kinds of interesting places.

When she came back, however, every feeling she had for Lin came flooding back. It was like her heart had never given up on the earthbender, but she was still Tenzin's. Their relationship had only gotten stronger.

Kya spent five years holding onto this secret love, and now it's much too late.

Kya should be happy for her best friend and brother, but instead she was miserable.

Not wanting to ruin the festivities, she put on her happy face and planned an awesome bachelor party.

"Come on LIN!" Kya shouted. It was time to leave.

"With them were Crown Princess Ursa, Suyin, and Senna."

"All right!" Lin was not sure what to where. Kya wouldn't tell her where they were going. She settled for a leather sleeveless top and tight jeans.

"You look hot!" Ursa told her.

The Crown Princess was openly gay. In her nation, it wasn't that abnormal. Her Aunt Azula married Ty Lee and they had two children, and no one dared to tell the Princess that her lifestyle was shameful.

"Thanks Ursa," Lin mumbled.

"Are you nervous? Afraid I might turn you," she teased.

"She gets embarrassed when anyone compliments her," Suyin pointed out. "I swear I saw her almost run away once when one of the Councilmen complimented her dress."

"Let's get some booze before we tease the bride!" Senna got them all to get into the car. They hired a driver, so they could drink all they wanted.

"First stop dinner, we need something to absorb the beer." Kya declared.

They got to an all you can eat wings place. "The perfect meal before wedding a vegetarian," Suyin said with a grin.

"He wants me to be vegetarian when I'm pregnant," Lin said with a bit of a scowl.

"Really?" Kya questioned. "Mom had an addiction to ribs during all of her pregnancies. Tenzin's nutrients once came from a lot of dead animals."

They had an assortment, sweet and sour, spicy, fried, double fried and blackened.

"This smells so good. You always know the way to my heart Kya," Lin said not realizing how Kya actually felt.

Kya grinned, but this was killing her.

No one noticed, except Suyin.

The girls feasted and once they washed their faces and hands, it was time to get to the bar.

Kya got them a table at a place that served 3L towers of beer.

They got the first one.

"This is so much beer," Senna said.

"Oh this will go fast," Suyin declared.

And it did. Then they got a second one, a third one, and a fourth one.

Now that the girls were totally sloshed, they went to the club.

"How am I supposed to dance like this?" Lin questioned.

"It's better this way," Suyin told her.

"How long have you been drinking?"

"Don't worry about it!"

Lin shook her head.

They got to the club. The alcohol made Lin totally care free. She let her hair down and did not mind showing off on the dance floor.

Kya felt frozen as she watched Lin move.

"Why aren't you dancing with her?" Suyin questioned.

"I can't."

"I always liked you for her better than Tenzin."

"Don't tell me that."

"You know it's true. He's expected. You actually give her what she needs."

They all passed out drunk at Lin's house. She would be marrying in two days. Lin liked to cuddle when she slept. She held onto Kya's arm. The waterbender could barely breathe.

* * *

><p>As soon as she was sober enough to get up, Kya went home. She avoided everyone until it was time to get Lin into her dress.<p>

Lin was surprised that Kya didn't come over the day before, but maybe she needed a break. Aunt Katara had gone rather crazy making sure this wedding was perfect.

"You look beautiful," Kya told her honestly as she finished her makeup.

"You're the best friend I could have asked for. I love you Kya."

Kya nodded and smiled, but she couldn't speak.

Toph gave Lin away. She walked down the aisle barefoot, so she could see. Katara was not amused.

Uncle Sokka presided over the ceremony. Of course, he made a joke about Toph's feet, and she threw a rock at him, making him abandon the altar.

The crowd laughed as Katara was getting ready to scold them both later.

It was a joyous affair. It was a vegetarian wedding, but there was plenty of booze. Food and drink were served liberally

Kya might have drunken too much to see.

Worried about her, Lin got her into her room. "What's wrong?" Kya normally knows her limits.

Kya pressed her lips to Lin's, showing a passion that the earthbender had never felt before. "I'm in love with a girl who just married my brother."

Lin had no idea. All she could do is held Kya while she cried.

"I didn't know."

"I shouldn't have told you."

"I wish you had earlier. I could have been there for you."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Then go back to him."

Lin did that once Kya insisted she was going to just sleep it off.

The earthbender never told anyone about the conversation, not even Aunt Katara. She knew Kya wouldn't want anyone to know. Kya was a beautiful girl. She'd find someone. Lin just knew it.

**147AG**

In February, Lin found out she was pregnant. She and Tenzin were so happy.

"I bet we're going to have an airbender," he said. Fall babies were more likely to be airbenders.

Over the next eight months, they were given loads of baby stuff from their parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles, friends, and strangers in Republic City who wanted to wish them well.

"We have way too much stuff for one child," Lin told him.

"We can save some of it for the next child."

How many did he plan on them having?

In October, Lin's water broke. Tenzin rushed her to the hospital, flying on Oggi like a madman. They got there and it was 10 hours before they had their baby.

Katara checked the bending. "She's an earthbender."

Tenzin forced a smile but he was unhappy.

"Of course she is. She's a Bei Fong," Toph snapped.

Kya got a look at her niece. "She's gorgeous."

Lin loved watching Kya smile. She had a great smile.

"Her name is Jinora," Lin told them. Tenzin gulped. He had picked the name for an airbender, not an earthbender, but he couldn't exactly change it now.

It wasn't until Lin got home from the hospital that she realized how disappointed Tenzin was.

"I'm going to go lie down," Tenzin said. His tone of voice revealed it all.

"Don't worry Jinora. Your father will come around. He's a bit of an airhead." Lin was excited that her baby was healthy; it's all she had cared about

**October 148AG**

Jinora was turning a year old. Katara insisted on throwing a party for her, even though "she won't remember it tomorrow," Toph teased.

"Oh hush up!"

They got a cake that Jinora couldn't eat, entertainment, that she wouldn't care to watch and a bunch of friends to come, which was nice for the parents, but Jinora didn't really care, except for Aunt Kya. She loved Aunt Kya.

When the waterbender got there, Jinora giggled loudly and waved to her. She scooped the waterbender in her arms.

Lin wished Tenzin would hold Jinora like that. He only picked her up when there was no one else to take care of her.

Toph pointed out everything at the party that Jinora wouldn't care about and Lin smacked her head. "At least one grandma is excited about her granddaughter."

"I'm plenty excited, for when she can earthbend, but right now, she just needs food and naps. She doesn't need a party!"

Despite Toph's ornery behavior, the party was a blast. Uncle Sokka came with Aunt Suki. Bumi came with his girlfriend. Senna came with Tonraq. Suyin came with her fiancé Bataar. Everyone was there, except for Tenzin.

"Where's Airhead Jr.?" Toph questioned.

"I don't know where he is," Aang told her, taking no offense at still being called an airhead. "He was at the office earlier and I asked if he wanted to leave with me, but he said he'd get here later."

The party was long over by the time Tenzin got home.

"Where were you?"

"What?"

"Jinora's party."

"I forgot?"

"Your father got here. Why didn't you just go with him?"

"What's the big deal? She won't remember anyway."

Lin was sick of this argument. She wanted Tenzin to be a father to her and he kept saying, she doesn't need me yet.

She wasn't sure if he'd ever come around.

**149AG**

Tenzin wanted another child. Lin wanted him to parent the one he had. Since she wasn't in the mood to have a child with him, he poked holes in their condoms.

In April, Lin discovered she was pregnant. "How? We used protection."

"It doesn't always work," Tenzin said coolly. His feet were off the floor. Lin's seismic senses wouldn't help her, but she didn't quite trust him.

They still had plenty of stuff that they didn't use when Jinora was born. Lin told everyone not to send her stuff and of course, they sent her more stuff.

Tenzin figured if a fall baby didn't work than a winter maybe might. All he needed was an airbender, just one would do although he had expected four.

**January 150AG**

Again, everyone in the family came when Lin went into labor.

"You're going to be a big sister," Kya told Jinora. She was watching her during the delivery.

"Sister!" Jinora was very sweet. Kya just adored her and she could strangle her brother for ignoring his baby girl. He was worse than Dad had been, 100 times worse. She knew her father loved her, even if he did spend more time with Tenzin and she was bitter about it.

Aang came out to see how his granddaughter was doing. "How's my baby Bei Fong?"

"Airhead!"

Kya laughed loudly. Aang did too. "I can see her grandma has influenced her already."

"She's a Bei Fong all right."

He picked her up. "You're going to be a big sister soon."

"Sister."

"Were you mad that Bumi and I weren't airbenders?" Kya asked, after Katara had taken the toddler.

"Of course not," Aang was shocked. "How could you think that?"

"Well Tenzin's pretty mad about Jinora. He ignores her. She doesn't even call him Dad." She just calls him Airhead.

Aang wondered if that was his fault. "I did tell him (more than once) that he had to ensure the future of the Air Nation, but I never thought he would …" close himself off to non-airbending children.

"Could you talk to him?"

"Of course."

It wouldn't be today. He wanted a time when Tenzin would be calmer.

* * *

><p>Four hours later, baby Ikki was born. Katara picked up her second grandchild. "She's a waterbender!"<p>

"WHAT?" Tenzin yelled.

He shocked everyone.

Lin shivered.

"Don't be mad at Lin. Those are your genes, probably." Who knows who Lin's father is.

"Yeah, her father was a firebender," Toph said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So our next kid could be a firebender?" Tenzin looked ready to pass out.

"Maybe we should talk," Aang took him away.

* * *

><p>Lin groaned. "I don't care what my kids can bend, but I don't want to do this again." Watching Tenzin ignoring his child and getting nowhere whether she asks nicely, begs, bribes, nags, or screams.<p>

Kya hugged her. "It's going to be okay. I'll teach her to waterbend, and she'll be awesome!"

She looked more like Kya than she did Tenzin or Lin.

"How is neither of them an airbender?" Tenzin questioned.

"I think you're missing the bigger picture," Aang said. "Yes the world needs more airbenders and yes we have a responsibility to teach them the ways of the Air Nation, but there's nothing wrong with Jinora or Ikki. They're beautiful girls who I'm sure will grow up to be awesome people. Who knows? They may have airbenders. Maybe you should try teaching them our ways."

"You never taught Bumi or Kya anything."

"And I could kick myself for that. I love them, just as much as I love you, but I figured you needed me more. Bumi had Sokka. Kya had her mother, but every child needs both parents, no matter what they bend.

Look at it this way, if I only went 1/3 and your airbending blood is half as concentrated as mine, maybe it will just take longer before we have more airbenders. You may be training your grandchildren and not your children. That's okay. I'll know you'll find a way."

Aang left Tenzin to think about it. He went back to his new granddaughter. "She's beautiful," he said as he picked her up for the first time. "I can't wait until you throw water at your father."

Toph laughed. "Now that's the spirit."

Tenzin came back and mumbled some kind of apology. Lin was tired.

After they got home, Tenzin said he needed to meditate.

Maybe the spirits will talk some sense into him. Kya stayed to help with Ikki. She had a feeling her brother would be less than helpful.

Tenzin wasn't sure what to do. What if he was too old by the time there were more airbenders? What would they do then?

If the odds were against him, he might need to have more children, a lot more, but how. Lin was already pissed off with him. She wouldn't have a gaggle of children for one airbender.

Over the next two months, he focused on the Air Acolytes. He had to teach them their ways as best he could.

Lin was disappointed but not surprised. Kya stayed to support her.

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'll never have to find out."

Lin knew this must be agony for Kya, but she was too weary to turn her best friend away. It wasn't fair. Kya should find someone who loves her fully, who can really be there for her.

**March 150AG**

One day, Pema came up to him. "Master Tenzin."

"Yes Pema."

"I think we have a solution to your airbender problem," she said.

"We?"

"Me and the other acolytes. It's too hard for Lin to have enough children to guarantee an airbender, but if the three of us had your children, surely you would make one."

"You mean?"

"A harem."

"I couldn't …"

"But traditionally, they didn't even get married in the air nation. They just paired people to have more airbenders and raised the children collectively. We could raise all of the children together."

Tenzin slept on it. It wasn't a bad idea, but he needed to talk to Lin.

"Can we talk?"

He actually wants to talk. "Sure."

Kya took Jinora and Ikki upstairs.

"I've been thinking about airbenders."

I do not want to get pregnant again!

"I realized the odds of me having an airbender are fairly low and I can't expect you to keep cranking out kids."

Thank the spirits.

"Which is why I think we should consider a harem."

"A WHAT?"

"A group of women who …"

"I know what a harem is you jackass. How could you expect me to be okay with you cheating on me left and right with a bunch of whores?"

"The acolytes aren't whores. They're …"

"Your acolytes. You want to fuck your acolytes. Have you been fucking them already? Is this why you're never home!"

"Of course not!" He was insulted by the insinuation. "I just think if we had more mothers, then we'd have an airbender."

"Did you fall and bash your stupid head? What makes you think I would ever be okay with this?"

"You know I have a responsibility to …"

"Responsibility my ass. You have a responsibility to our two children and me and it's bad enough that you ignore us because we aren't airbenders. I'm not going to sit back and watch you make a whole bunch of new children with different mothers that you won't take care of."

"I WILL!"

"You haven't done jack shit for our daughters. You expect me to believe you will take care of the non-airbending children of the acolytes? This doesn't even make sense. If a harem is what the Air Nation needs, then your father should have one. He's twice as likely to make an airbender as you are."

"MY FATHER!"

"Yeah, his wang still works doesn't it?"

"You expect him to have a harem. What about my mother?"

Lin slapped him hard across the face. "What about me you asshole? You know how your father didn't start a harem because it would devastate his wife. You should feel that way about me. I'm sick and tired of being nothing but your baby machine. Get out!"

"What?"

"You heard me out. You want a harem. Go move in with Pema."

"You aren't serious."

"Oh yes I am. When I married you, I thought we were going to have a great life together and a family, but ever since Jinora came out as an earthbender, you've become cold and distant. I thought you would come around and see how amazing she is, but you haven't. There's a reason she doesn't call you dad, and it's because you don't deserve the title.

I won't pick you over my kids. Get out!"

Tenzin grabbed a bag and left. Kya saw him but didn't say anything. She had heard every word.

* * *

><p>Lin wanted a drink but she was still nursing.<p>

"I'm sorry," Kya said.

"For what? It's nor your fault he's a jackass."

"I know, but I can't imagine how hard this is for you."

"For me. I'm happier than I've been in two and a half years," Lin told her. "I did everything I could to get Tenzin to care about our family, but he was too selfish. So was I."

"How?"

"All this time, Kya. You've loved me. You've been there for me. You've taken care of me, and you should have been free to find someone who loves you fully. It's my fault you weren't."

Kya shook her head. "I tried. I dated. I even almost got engaged once, but it didn't matter. None of the girls I met were ever you."

"When you kissed me at my wedding, it was the best kiss I ever had."

"What?"

"I couldn't really tell you that, not under the circumstances, but you kissed me like I was your world. No one's ever kissed me like that."

Kya didn't know what to say.

"I loved Tenzin, or I thought I did. Now, I'm not sure if I loved him or the idea of him. Our parents are best friends. He was my first boyfriend. It all sounded good on paper. It was good, until Jinora was born, but it was then that I started to see his true colors.

I don't think I could love him anymore, even if I wanted to, and I don't. I want him gone, and I want someone who wants my kids and me. I'm a packaged set."

"What are you (saying)?" Kya started to ask before Lin kissed her, showing just as much passion as Kya had five years before.

"I don't know if I love you," Lin admitted. "But I want to try if you'll still take me."

Kya hugged her tightly. "I'll always take you Lin."

Lin saw a lawyer right away. If her grandfather taught her anything, it's always get your lawyer fast, so you can move first.

* * *

><p>Tenzin had moved back in with his parents on Air Temple Island. At first, he told his parents it was a cooling off period and he believed it at first, but when he got the papers from Lin's lawyer, he knew.<p>

"She wants full custody of both of the children," Katara said as she read the filing for him, as he was too dazed to read it. "She doesn't want child support?"

"She has the Bei Fong trust," Tenzin told her.

"Sure she does, but you both made them."

Lin didn't want Tenzin anywhere around her family. He made his feelings known, and she wanted her girls two have two parents who loved them, not one who was just pretending for his image.

Tenzin got his own lawyer, but there wasn't much to argue.

The Bei Fong trust already had provisions in the event that a Bei Fong divorced. Tenzin's alimony was based on the duration of the marriage and if he tried to argue for more, he would get the wrath of all the Bei Fongs, so he took it.

The house they had shared belonged to the estate, but Tenzin had enough from the alimony to get a nice house in Republic City and with Oggi, he didn't need a car.

He ultimately gave up on the custody. He didn't do it right away, lest the court think he didn't want the girls. He didn't, but judges talk and next year was an election year.

Pema and the other girls were still interested. He just needed to wait a respectable amount of time before announcing his "new relationship."

**June 150AG**

Aang and Katara were sad but not disappointed. After Tenzin's outburst at the hospital, it was impossible to ignore the problems in their family. Katara hoped that Lin wouldn't keep the girls from them.

"Of course she won't," Aang told her, but the couple went to pay Lin a visit anyway.

Jinora opened the door for her grandparents.

"Hi Grandma, Hi Grandpa Airhead."

Aang picked her up. "Where is your mommy?"

"She's playing spades with Aunt Kya."

Katara went to go talk to them.

She knocked on the bedroom door, but didn't receive an answer.

She turned the knob and it was locked. "Why would they lock the door to play spades?" She made an ice key and opened.

She was surprised to see Kya naked and on top of Lin.

"MOM!"

"Um how about we take Jinora and Ikki to lunch?"

Katara shut the door and ran down the stairs. "We're taking the girls to lunch, and I don't think Lin has any intention of keeping the girls away from the family."

"You look like you saw a ghost?"

"I saw something. Let's go!"

She grabbed Ikki and the baby bag.

Aang took Jinora, and they left.

Lin laughed. "I thought I was done with Aunt Tara walking in on me." This brings you back.

Kya groaned. "Why?"

"We were going to have to tell them someday."

"But I was hoping it would be after the ink was dry on your divorce papers."

Lin shrugged. "I'm happy. Not even Tenzin showing up right now could change that."

"I'm happy too," Kya said. "Now where were we?"


	2. Ten Years

**June 160AG**

"One more time!" Lin was teaching Jinora how to metalbend. It was hard to believe that her baby was almost 13. Even stranger, her mother had only been twelve when she invented metalbending sixty years before.

On the other side of the yard, Kya was teaching Ikki a new waterbending move. They would always train the girls at the same time. This way, they could do something with the entire family afterwards.

"I don't get it," Ikki pouted. She could form the icicles, but she struggled with controlling where they went when she would try to launch them.

"It's a hard move. We'll try again next time." Kya had a hard time being in her mother's shadow as a child. She didn't want Ikki to feel any pressure. She just wanted the girl to do her best.

After practice, they all decided to get ice cream. The four girls got into Lin's car and she drove them to the best parlor in town.

Lin had been going to the place for years. Uncle Sokka used to take them when they were kids, before he moved back to the Southern Water Tribe to replace his father as chief.

"Can I get a sundae?" Jinora asked.

"Can I get a huge one?" Ikki asked.

"No more than two scoops per person. I don't need you two complaining about a sugar headache again or brain freeze."

"AWW!" The girls pouted.

"If you get hot fudge, it will help with the brain freeze," Kya told them.

"Thanks Mom!"

Lin shook her head. "You are always encouraging their misadventures."

"Someone has to do it," Kya grinned.

She pecked her wife's scowling face. They had married eight years ago. It was the last big event Aang went to before he died the following year. They had thought about postponing it. Kya was glad that they didn't and that her father got to give her away.

They got inside, where, of course, the girls saw this huge eight-scoop sundae and wanted it.

"If we all share, then there would be only two scoops per person," Ikki pointed out.

Lin groaned. "I'm going to regret this!"

The girls knew they won. Kya ordered the anaconda sundae with two scoops chocolate, two vanilla, two strawberry and two cookies and cream; everyone's favorite was represented.

They got a booth away from the window. Lin hated sitting by windows. She swore that the paparazzi was peering through them, waiting to find you just so they could annoy you as you tried to go home.

The girls chatted eagerly until the waiter brought the giant sundae to their table. Kya took a picture before Ikki could take a bite. The photo showed her with a spoon in her hand about to attack it.

As soon as Ikki heard the flash, she dove in.

Lin laughed as she got whipped cream all over her face.

The other chipped in too and they had a great time killing the sundae.

"Okay, so it was awesome," Lin admitted.

"YEAH!" Ikki and Jinora high-fived.

The family was about to leave when they met eyes with two younger boys, two airbenders.

* * *

><p>Tenzin and Kya had a falling out when he learned that his sister was dating Lin. He didn't hear it from her. He heard it from Bumi who had drunkenly blabbed that Tenzin was such a bad husband that he turned his ex-wife gay.<p>

They hadn't spoken since, not even at their father's funeral.

In front of the two girls were the half-brothers that they didn't know, well at least the benders. They had no idea what Tenzin did with his other, non-airbending children.

Lin thought they ended up in an orphanage. Kya figured they got sent away with whatever woman dared produce him a non-bender.

Meelo and Rohan didn't know that Jinora and Ikki were their sisters.

Lin and Kya never lied to the girls about their paternity. They told him that Tenzin had sired them, but he wouldn't be a part of their lives. Neither girl asked for more information, but when they saw his photo in the newspapers, proudly holding up his airbenders, they knew enough.

"Let's go," Kya said as she got the children out of the door. She wasn't sure when she would ever talk to her brother again, but it wouldn't be now, not in front of the children.

Tenzin hadn't seen the girls in some time. He hadn't realized that they were so big. The last time he saw Ikki was in passing, and she was only five. Of course, she grew up without him, but it hit him in the gut somehow.

"Let's get in line boys."

Meelo asked, "Who were they?"

"That was the Chief of Police and her family," Tenzin told him, hardly the explanation he wanted, but he knew his father's tone. He would not get anymore today.

* * *

><p>When the girls got home, they saw Bumi sitting on their stoop.<p>

"Uncle Bumi!" The girls rushed to him. He tried to be there for the girls when he was in town. He hadn't formed a family of his own. He never found the right girl.

"How are my two favorite benders?"

"He says that to every girl who bends," Lin whispered into Kya's ear.

The woman laughed.

"Oh it's my favorite lesbian couple," Bumi teased.

"We're the only lesbians couple you know," Lin retorted.

"Actually not anymore. I met these two girls in the bar and I thought well maybe one of them will like me, only to find out that they were together."

"Then what happened?" Kya was sure he messed this up.

"Before I could say threesome, they threw their drinks at me."

"What's a threesome?" Ikki asked.

They had forgotten she was there.

"Maybe your mothers should answer that." Bumi ran away.

"That weasel," Lin complained.

Kya explained it without vulgarity. The explanation was a bit lacking, but Ikki was only ten.

When it was safe, Bumi came back in the house. "So how was your day?"

"We took the girls to get ice cream," Kya told him.

"We shared a giant sundae!" Ikki declared.

Kya showed him the picture.

"Without me!"

"Like we knew you'd show up today."

Bumi stayed for dinner, telling them all about how he almost died when he fell off a cliff, but he luckily had his ice pick and was able to use it to swing back onto the cliff.

Kya knew he was making this up, but she let him tell his tale.

Lin, on the other hand, kept rolling her eyes and twitching like she was trying not to just eject herself from the room for her own sanity.

Jinora and Ikki loved his stories, whether or not they actually happened.

* * *

><p>After a couple of days, Bumi decided to visit his nephews.<p>

"Will you be back before you leave?" Lin asked.

"Of course. I can't miss out on your cooking." _I hate the vegetarian crap in Tenzin's house._

"Give Rohan and Meelo a big hug will you," Kya regretted not knowing her nephews, but she thought that keeping the families separate was better for her daughters. She didn't want them around the man who refused to be their father.

"Of course." Bumi kissed his sister's forehead. "Off to Airhead Island!"

Tenzin had been leading a meditation group when Bumi came crashing in.

"MEELO! ROHAN! Your favorite uncle is here!"

"BUMI!"

The two boys ditched meditation and went to their uncle, annoying their father.

"Of course, he's here, now!"

"Oh you two are so big!" Bumi scooped them up. "Before I know it, you'll be bigger than your old man!"

"Were you at war?" Meelo asked

"Did you fight? Rohan questioned.

"We're not at war champ. We just keep the peace. I did more community service work than fighting, but we did get into it with these pirates and …"

Tenzin tried to continue the mediation with his acolytes as Bumi told his ridiculous story.

Eventually Tenzin told him, "You're ruining my meditation!"

"Aren't you supposed to be focused? Ignore me!"

Tenzin groaned.

"AHH!" Meelo mocked his father.

Tenzin glared.

"That's a great impression," Bumi told him. He tried next, but his wasn't as good."

"You sound like a koala sheep," Rohan laughed.

"How about we play a game? Cops and robbers!"

"I'm the robber!" Rohan declared.

Pema went to help Tenzin relax. Rohan and Meelo were her children with Tenzin. Another acolyte was pregnant, but it had yet to be seen if it would be an airbender.

"It's fine if the boys take one day off."

"Bumi comes and disrupts everything."

"I know, but he's family," and he's the only family that they see now.

* * *

><p>Katara and Tenzin had a difficult relationship. It started when Tenzin refused to come to Kya's wedding and only got worse when Aang died.<p>

"Why is she here?" Tenzin said of Lin when they said their final goodbyes to his father.

Katara was furious with her son for starting drama. "Do not make a scene. Lin is here to support her wife, and you will stay out of it."

The police officer was standing quietly with Kya. Her mother was on her other side standing with Sokka and Suki.

Everyone who wanted to come to the funeral could come, but the front had been reserved for family.

Tenzin thought Lin should have stayed in the back or at home. He didn't want his ex-wife here. He never acknowledged that she was also Kya's wife and was still Aang's daughter in law.

He turned to see Bumi with two little girls. He had little Jinora and Ikki with him. He offered to watch them for the day, knowing that Lin and Kya were barely keeping it together, despite their tough exteriors.

Aang had tried to bring his three children together once more after Kya and Lin got married, but Tenzin refused to talk to Kya at all and he was mad at Bumi for siding with his sister.

Katara knew that he died heartbroken because his children were at odds and although she did not completely cut off Tenzin, she never fully forgave him for his stubbornness.

Yes he was hurt, and it was understandable, but he refused to acknowledge the pain he had caused to Lin and everyone else, acting like he was only a victim.

Katara only came once in a blue moon. They saw Bumi more than they saw her, and Pema did not like the idea of her children having no other family. They didn't know their own sisters or their aunts. They wouldn't for some time.

"You know he'll only be here a few days at most," Pema told her "husband." "Let's just make the best of it."

Tenzin grunted in response.

* * *

><p>While Bumi stayed, he would offer to babysit Meelo and Rohan, giving Pema a chance to either rest or work on her chores while Tenzin worked.<p>

The boys were wrestling in the living room while Bumi read the paper. There was an article about how the police caught a gang that had committed several house burglaries over the past two months.

They had a picture of Chief Bei Fong giving a statement to the press.

Bumi didn't even notice Meelo and Rohan reading over his shoulder.

"Who's she?" Rohan asked.

"We saw her when we got ice cream," Meelo told him.

Bumi wasn't sure what all Tenzin had told him about Lin, so he simply said, "she's my sister-in-law."

"What's sister in law?" Rohan asked.

"Well, if you get married, then your wife will be Meelo's sister-in-law and if Meelo marries, then his wife would be your sister-in-law."

"If she's your sister-in-law," Meelo asked, "who is she to us?"

Pema came back, saving Bumi from having to answer. Later, he asked her, "what do they know about Lin and Kya?"

Her eyes got big. "Nothing, why?"

"They asked me about Lin. I said she was my sister-in-law without elaborating, but now they want to know who she is to them."

Pema bit her lip. Then she said, "Tenzin refuses to tell them about her."

"But they're going to find out eventually. They are both in the papers too much for them not to see it."

Pema stayed out of the family drama. "Try to be as opaque as possible without lying. It's how I handle things."

Bumi didn't confront Tenzin until his last night at the house. "How logn do you think you can keep this a secret?"

"Keep what a secret?"

"That Lin is your ex-wife and your sons have two sisters they don't know."

"They are not his sisters," Tenzin hissed. "Lin made sure of that in the divorce."

When Tenzin waived his paternal rights, he didn't know that Kya was going to legally adopt them. When he found out, he felt deceived, and he told them so.

Lin told him point-blank that it was none of his business. Once he decided not to be a parent, it wasn't his concern who took his place.

Tenzin threatened to reopen the proceedings, and Kya responded with violence. They haven't spoken since.

"You may not recognize them as kids, but they're already asking about Lin. They're going to figure it out and when they find out that you hid this from them, they won't think very highly of you."

"That's my problem isn't it?"

Bumi didn't say anymore, but his brother was such a blockhead.

* * *

><p>When he got back to the Bei Fong residence, Kya had a new move to show him. She threw icicles at him. He blocked them with his sword.<p>

"Whoa, someone's a waterbending star!"

"ME!"

Jinora metalbended cuffs on him. "You're under arrest!"

"Why?"

"For not visiting sooner!"

"I'm sorry."

She let him go with a warning.

Bumi wasn't sure who would get madder if he brought up Tenzin. Lin cringed at hearing his name, but Kya had a mean streak that she inherited from their mother. He decided, however, that he'd rather face a waterbender than a metalbender, especially when it was a new moon approaching.

After the girls went to their rooms for the night, Bumi had a talk with his little sister.

"Have you told the girls about Tenzin?"

"We told them the truth."

"Which is?"

"That he's their biological father and that he's not going to be involved in their upbringing."

Bumi got to the point. "Meelo and Rohan want to know who Lin is, and Tenzin won't tell them."

"There's nothing I can do about that."

"I know, but when they're older, they'll probably try to find Lin (or you). I can't tell him how to raise his boys, but he doesn't get how twisted this is."

"If they come here, we won't turn them away, but I can't get involved now."

Bumi stayed there for the rest of the week and then went to visit his mother before going back to the military. He hadn't seen her in a couple of years.

The elder lived in the tribe alone. Kya and Lin had invited her to move in with them after her husband died, but it was too hard for her to stay in Republic City without her husband. It was easier to be in the tribe near her brother and Suki.

She hadn't been expecting anyone when she saw the ship coming into the port, but when her son got off the boat, she knew it was him. He was the only one with a united forces logo stitched into the front of his parka.

"BUMI!"

"MOM!" He gave the woman a big hug. "How are you?"

"Better now that my son took time to visit little old me."

"I'm glad to see you. Your grandchildren are well."

"You came in from Republic City."

"I did. Jinora is already metalbending. Ikki likes throwing icicles at me, and Tenzin is already boring the boys to death with meditation."

"Jinora's almost 13. I can't believe she's as old as Toph was during the war. Things are so different now."

"I know, but things are better now."

"Yes, they are."

They had tea once he got inside the house.

"I don't know what to do with Tenzin," Bumi told his mother.

"No one ever does," Katara retorted. Lin could only handle him for five years before she threw him out.

"He won't tell his boys about Lin or Kya."

"What?"

"They don't know they have two aunts or two sisters."

"But they must see her all the time. Lin's always in the papers."

"They just deflect every question, and to make it even more confusing, Jinora and Ikki know exactly who they are."

Katara gave up on trying to get Tenzin to listen to reason. "All you can do is be a good uncle to all of them. They'll have to sort this out."

"You're not going to talk to him."

"I've talked to that boy until I was blue in the face. He won't listen. The only opinion he ever really respected was his father's, and he wouldn't listen to him when it came to Lin and Kya either." Aang tried so hard before he died.

Bumi sighed. "I guess your right."

Each summer, Kya and Lin would take their girls to visit their family, which meant they went to Zaofo to visit Suyin and her clan, and they went to the tribe to visit Grandma Katara, Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki.

When they got to Zaofo, Kya noticed something that she hadn't noticed before.

"Opal's an airbender," she said to Lin. She could tell by the way the girl was twisting in the air. She couldn't do that just ordinarily jumping

Lin frowned. "How?"

"Dad said that when a nonbending baby was born to the Air Nation, it would get adopted in the Earth Kingdom. There must have been some dormant airbending gene in either Bataar's family or yours that just cropped up."

"Who's going to teach her?" Tenzin won't come here, and she doubted that Suyin would want to bring Opal to Republic City. Suyin went on and on about crime in the city and how the compound was safe, which is why Lin always brought her family here.

Kya shrugged.

Jinora and Ikki went to play with their cousins.

Bataar was in his office, and Lin asked Suyin about Opal. "Why didn't you tell anyone she was an airbender?"

"We didn't know at first. The midwife tested to see if she was an earthbender. When she wasn't, we assumed she was a nonbender. It wasn't until she started air sneezing that we got suspicious, and once we realized she was an airbender, I wasn't sure what to do. I only know one airbending master and we're not on the best terms."

"My divorce has got nothing to do with you. If Opal needs a teacher, I don't know where else you could go."

Suyin pursed her lips. "How are my nieces doing?"

"Jinora's already metalbending. Ikki is doing well with her waterbending and Uncle Bumi came to visit them last month. We're going to see Katara next month."

"What about Mom?"

"Who knows where she is? She shows up when she feels like it." Lin got used to her mother's random appearances and disappearances. Now that Toph had an empty nest, she did spirits knows what all day.

"Maybe she'll come around again soon. I want her to see my metalbending ballet."

"She will, eventually. Hopefully, the girls won't be too old whenever she comes back."

Suyin shoved her. The two girls got their roughhousing on.

They got into their blowouts, but they worked it all out before Lin and Tenzin had gotten married. Lin was glad they did. Her kids were already down one father. They didn't need to be down an aunt too.

"Are you going to have any more kids?" Opal asked Lin at dinner.

"I think I'm a bit old for that."

"I might have some more," Suyin told her.

"You're nuts," Lin told her.

"Do you wish you had kids?" Bataar Jr. asked Kya.

"Don't be rude," his father scolded.

"Jinora and Ikki are my kids, and I didn't have to push them out!"

Lin made a face.

Kya snapped a picture.

The following month, the Fab Four (moniker courtesy of Ikki) went to visit Grandma Katara, Uncle Sokka, and Aunt Suki.

Ikki showed off her improved waterbending. Jinora had a metal sheet that she metalbended into bracelets for her family and they were all delighted to have their (not so) little girls.

Kya and Lin were content with letting the girls show off and having some time to themselves.

"They're so happy," Kya pointed out as they watched their girls play.

"I was afraid they were going to be mad at me," Lin admitted.

"For what?"

"For being the reason they don't have a father."

Kya glared at her. "You're not. Tenzin's foolishness is not your fault, and they don't need a father when they have two badass mothers, two badass grandmothers, three uncles and two aunts. They got all the family they need.

If I feel bad for anyone, it's Meelo and Rohan. They barely know anyone in the family other than Bumi."

Tenzin was always "too busy" to bring his children to the tribe, which meant that their family who lived there was closer to Ikki and Jinora than they were the boys and Pema had no family outside of her boys, so they were somewhat isolated.

Lin kissed her. "You're right. We have everything we need."

**October 160AG**

When Jinora turned 13, she had a big party. Her mother rented a room in the popular Fire and Ice grill. Not only did all of her school friends show up, but also all of the family that could make it, did.

Grandma Katara, Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki all made it from the tribe. Grandma Toph even showed up from wherever she had been.

"Why didn't you send me an invitation?" Toph growled at her daughter.

"Maybe you should have given me an address!"

"You were always the difficult one."

"You used to say that about me," Suyin teased.

"Both my children, impossible!"

All of the Bei Fongs were present, which was when Toph learned that Opal "is an airbender?"

"I swear I didn't cheat!" Suyin claimed.

"No duh, who would sleep with Airhead Jr."

Lin bopped her mother on the head.

"Well we all know you had temporary insanity at the time."

They enjoyed having their dinner cooked right in front of them; the chef did tricks with his flame as he cooked.

* * *

><p>Tenzin learned of the party in the paper. Jinora was second in line to the Bei Fong estate. This made her a celebrity.<p>

"Young Bei Fong heiress turns 13. Her friends and family celebrate the occasion."

There was a photo of Jinora hugging her sister, her mothers in the background and some girl doing a flip. Tenzin could have sworn it was an airbending move, but it can't be. There aren't any airbenders outside of his family.

Tenzin's mind drifted to an argument that he had with Lin over Jinora's birthday party. He knew she would be mad for skipping it, but he didn't think Jinora would know the difference. He wondered if they would still be together if he had gone to little stuff like that. He wondered if it mattered. He needed airbenders and for whatever reason, Lin couldn't make them.

He should be happy. He got exactly what he wanted, but he still felt a bit hollow. His family came to celebrate with Jinora. They didn't all come running when he had his twins. He wondered if they liked Lin's children better than his own. It was like Lin kept both families when they divorced.

That's what really made him bitter about her marriage to Kya. When your wife kicks you out, that's supposed to be it. She's supposed to go away and never come back. Instead, she married his sister, serving as a constant reminder of what he could have had. It was like she was rubbing it all in his face.

Before they went back, Sokka, Suki and Katara came to see the boys.

Pema was glad that they showed up. "Meelo, Rohan, we have company."

The two boys ran out. "Grandma! Uncle Sokka! Aunt Suki!"

The boys were just learning to airbend and wanted to show off their new moves.

They were all in the yard together when Tenzin came home.

"Nice of you to drop by," he didn't sound happy to see them.

"Is something wrong?" Sokka questioned.

Tenzin waited for the boys to go inside before he got to the point.

"Are my sons just an afterthought?"

"What? No?" Sokka had no idea what he was getting at.

He showed them the paper. "You didn't even tell me you were coming."

They hadn't meant it as a slight at all. "We didn't want to bring up the girls. You always get mad when someone mentions them," Suki told him.

"I DO NOT!"

The three adults looked at each other.

"This is what you meant isn't it?"

They nodded.

They didn't bring up the matter again.

Tenzin would eventually learn that this feeling in his stomach was regret.


End file.
